A community-based, unique consortium-approach to the provision of comprehensive services to the public inebriate in the urban center of Worcester, Massachusetts. Coalition of public and private agencies, providing a full range of services, including food, clothing, shelter, medical care, alcoholism treatment services, public assistance, legal services, vocational training and counseling, advocacy program, unified by a common source of information with a Central Registry, assessed for effectiveness by evaluative procedures, and strengthened by research endeavors.